SEND ME A LOVER
by phihope
Summary: [Chap 3 UPDATE - END ] Foto itu, meski sudah mulai berwarna kekuningan termakan waktu, menyimpan sejuta kenangan manis dari masa lalunya, kenangan yang takkan pernah mungkin terulang kembali. BAD SUMMARY ! ITS BANGTAN BOYS / BTS FANFICTION ! VHOPE COUPLE. RATED M! REVIEW YA WAJIB ! THANKS
1. After He Gone and Flashback about First

SEND ME A LOVER

By : VhopeKaisoo

KIM TAEHYUNG A.K.A V [UKE]

X

JUNG HOSEOK A.K.A JHOPE [SEME]

RATED M

ITS YAOI

IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !

ANGST – ROMANCE

.

.

.

. CEKIDOT !

.

.

.

.

.

Daun-daun kuning berguguran tertiup angin sore, jatuh berserakan di atas tanah. Sinar matahari bersinar sejuk dari balik dedaunan. Sesosok figur pria berusia sekitar lima puluhan duduk seorang diri di bangku taman, matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Dari pakaian yang rapi dan mahal jelas memperlihatkan bahwa orang itu cukup kaya. Tapi kesedihan yang menggantung di wajahnya akan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya turut merasa pilu. Meskipun suasana taman itu agak ramai dengan pengunjung, hati pria itu terasa sepi. Rambut keabuan yang mulai memenuhi seluruh kepalanya tidak membuat ketampanannya sirna. Beberapa kerutan akibat usia tua nampak menghiasi wajahnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata menetes jatuh dan membasahi tangannya. Di telapak tangannya, tergenggam erat sebuah foto hitam putih berukuran 4x6. Foto itu, meski sudah mulai berwarna kekuningan termakan waktu, menyimpan sejuta kenangan manis dari masa lalunya, kenangan yang takkan pernah mungkin terulang kembali.

"Maafkan aku, TaeHyung," bisiknya dengan lirih.

* * *

Matanya terpaku pada foto di tangannya. Seorang pemuda manis tersenyum balik padanya. Senyumannya begitu manis dan menggemaskan, membuatnya nampak lugu tapi sekaligus menarik hati.

"TaeHyung.." bisiknya lagi, jari telunjuknya yang kasar bergerak menuruni foto wajah pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

Sejuta penyesalan takkan mampu membawa TaeHyung kembali lagi. Semua telah terlambat. Air mata kembali berlinang saat pria tua itu menangis terisak-isak. Betapa dia merindukan saat-saat indah bersama TaeHyung. Pria tua yang bernama HoSeok itu kemudian menyeka air matanya sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Namun, kesedihan itu sulit untuk dihapus. Mungkin selama sisa hidupnya, HoSeok akan terus dibayangi rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, HoSeok menghadiri pemakaman mantan kekasihnya itu. Hidup TaeHyung harus berakhir saat dia menghabisi dirinya dengan sebotol pil tidur. Dalam 44 tahun hidupnya, pria malang itu belum pernah menemukan kebahagian sejati dari cinta seorang pria. Sebagai seorang pria gay, TaeHyung sungguh tidak beruntung sebab tidak ada seorang pria gay pun yang sudi menghabiskan hidupnya di sisi TaeHyung. Mereka semua lebih memilih untuk hidup di balik topeng pria heteroseksual, termasuk HoSeok.

* * *

Itulah sebabnya dulu dia memutuskan TaeHyung. Wajah TaeHyung nampak tenang saat HoSeok menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak nampak seperti wajah orang mati yang pucat. Sebaliknya, wajahnya masih segar, seakan-akan TaeHyung hanya tertidur saja. HoSeok ingat akan banyaknya air mata yang berlinang saat dia menyaksikan peti jenazah TaeHyung diturunkan perlahan-lahan ke dalam liang lahat. Ingin rasanya dia berlari untuk mendapatkan TaeHyung. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan memohon agar tubuh TaeHyung tidak dimasukkan ke dalam lubang peristirahatan yang nampak begitu dingin dan gelap. Namun, HoSeok tak kuasa berbuat apa-apa sebab TaeHyung telah meninggal.

Takkan ada yang dapat membawanya hidup kembali. Di dalam hatinya, HoSeok bertanya-tanya bahwa jika dulu dia tidak memutuskan TaeHyung, apakah TaeHyung masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang? 

* * *

Di taman itu, tepat dua puluh tahun yang lalu, mereka saling bertemu. Saat itu, HoSeok masih tampak lebih muda dan segar. Rambutnya masih lebat dan hitam. Dadanya masih bidang dan berisi meskipun lemak nampak memenuhi perutnya. Berkat internet, dia mengenal TaeHyung yang saat itu memasang sebuah iklan jodoh. Mulanya HoSeok hanya iseng saja sebab, sebagai pria gay yang bebas, dia berharap dapat mencicipi tubuh TaeHyung.

Dengan mengendarai motor, HoSeok datang bertamu ke rumah TaeHyung. Tanpa dia sadari, TaeHyung telah jatuh cinta dengannya sejak pandangan pertama. Di mata HoSeok sendiri, TaeHyung memang sangat menarik: berwajah muda, berkulit putih mulus, berbadan langsing, dan tidak centil seperti waria. Agar mereka dapat berbicara dengan lebih bebas, HoSeok mengajaknya keluar. Berdua, mereka pergi ke sebuah taman. Meskipun sudah mulai tua dan pikun, HoSeok masih dapat mengingat semua percakapan yang dulu terjadi antara dirinya dan TaeHyung, dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi kamu masih single?" tanya HoSeok menyelidik.

Walaupun dia suka berhubungan seks dengan banyak pria, HoSeok tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan pria gay yang sudah mempunyai pasangan. Semua akan runyam jika pasangannya tiba-tiba cemburu dan memutuskan untuk melabraknya. Namun, saat HoSeok mendengar bahwa TaeHyung masih sendiri, hatinya berbunga-bunga. Terbayang sudah kenikmatan yang akan dirasakannya saat dia menggauli pemuda Taegu itu.

Sepanjang percakapan, mereka saling berpegangan tangan, memainkan jari, dan saling mengelus. TaeHyung nampak terangsang diperlakukan begitu. Sambil tersenyum, pemuda itu mengaku bahwa celana panjangnya sudah basah akibat terlalu terangsang. HoSeok hanya membalas dengan senyuman mesum. Pembicaraan yang lebih jauh membuat HoSeok lebih mengenal TaeHyung.

"Hari ini, pacarku sudah pergi ke Jepang," kata TaeHyung, sedih.

Wajahnya agak tertunduk, dan pandangan matanya menerawang ke lantai. Mendengar bahwa TaeHyung masih mempunyai pacar, HoSeok terhenyak.

"Hah gimana sih? Katanya masih single?"  
"Memang benar, HoSeok. Aku single," jawab TaeHyung, masih dengan intonasi sedih.  
"Namjoo tidak mencintaiku lagi. Dia memutuskanku. Jadi, aku single, kan? Tapi bagaimana pun juga, hatiku masih terikat padanya, dan aku masih menganggap dia sebagai pacarku."

* * *

Hati HoSeok mulai terenyuh saat dia melihat air mata menggenang di mata TaeHyung. Seumur hidupnya, dia memang belum pernah benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Dulu, HoSeok memang pernah mempunyai beberapa pacar gay, namun semuanya hanya berasaskan seks semata, dan bukan cinta sejati. Sesuatu dalam diri TaeHyung membuatnya menaruh belas kasihan padanya. HoSeok menggenggam tangan TaeHyung seraya berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku ngerti kok perasaanmu."

Rasa kasihan HoSeok salah ditanggapi oleh TaeHyung, mengira bahwa HoSeok juga jatuh cinta padanya. Saat itu, pikiran TaeHyung memang agak kacau akibat rasa sedih diputuskan oleh pacar terdahulunya. Harapannya yang terbesar adalah untuk segera menemukan kekasih baru yang jauh lebih baik dari mantannya. Menurutnya, HoSeok mungkin adalah pasangan hidupnya yang sesungguhnya sebab pria itu nampak sangat simpatik, jauh berbeda dari semua pria yang pernah dikenalnya.

"HoSeok, sebenarnya apa yang kamu harapkan dari hubungan kita ini?" tanya TaeHyung tiba-tiba.

Air matanya sudah mengering dan TaeHyung berusaha memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Maksudku, apakah kamu cuma mau sex saja? Ataukah kamu ingin punya hubungan tetap?"

Dalam hatinya, TaeHyung berdoa semoga HoSeok memilih pilihan yang kedua.

"Aku mau punya hubungan tetap denganmu, TaeHyung," jawab HoSeok, mengelus tangan pemuda itu lagi.

Sebagai pria berusia 30 tahun, HoSeok nampak seperti Om muda yang sedang berusaha menjerat hati seorang pemuda lugu dan polos.

"Tapi nanti aku bakal terbang ke Cina selama dua tahun dalam rangka pekerjaan. Aku bilang dulu agar kamu nanti tidak mengira bahwa aku sengaja tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku juga mau bilang bahwa mungkin kita takkan bisa bersama selamanya. Kelak, aku ingin menikah untuk membahagiakan hati orangtuaku, dan juga demi tuntutan keluargaku. Jadi, suatu saat, kita harus berpisah, sayang. Kita jadi teman sex saja, ya?"

TaeHyung, tentu saja, terkejut mendengarnya. Hatinya mulai mencemaskan HoSeok suatu saat akan mencampakkannya sama seperti perbuatan semua mantan kekasihnya. Namun, kegalauan hatinya tidak berlangsung lama sebab TaeHyung tidak mau merusak kencan pertamanya itu dengan kesedihan baru. Dia mengira bahwa jika saat itu tiba, dia pasti dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Andai saja saat itu TaeHyung tahu apa yang akan menantinya di masa depan, mungkin dia akan berharap jika sebaiknya HoSeok tidak pernah menghubunginya.

* * *

"Sudah sore, TaeHyung. Kita harus pulang. Tapi jujur saja, aku horny sekali. Aku menginginkanmu."

HoSeok membawa tangan TaeHyung dan menyentuhkannya pada tonjolan di balik celana jeansnya. Diperlakukan begitu, TaeHyung hanya tersenyum malu-malu tapi mau.

"Mau tidak ML denganku?" tanya HoSeok, mengerdipkan sebelah matanya.

Jawaban yang didapatnya hanyalah sebuah anggukan, tapi itu sudah cukup. Tanpa membuang waktu, HoSeok segera membawa TaeHyung ke apartemennya. Di sanalah, mereka memadu kasih untuk yang pertama kalinya. TaeHyung nampak tidak malu sama sekali saat dia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, begitu pula dengan HoSeok. Sebagai seorang pria top, HoSeok dengan mudahnya mendapatkan pantat TaeHyung. Apalagi, TaeHyung juga merelakan dirinya untuk disetubuhi..

.

.

.

.

.

..

TBC !

ini akan jadi 3 chapter yap! and umm... gabisa janji updatenya tapi aku usahakan secepatnya oke and the next chapter is VHOPE NC  
! YEAHH ! aku akan bawain part NC di chapter depan!

mau nagih ke twitterku aja oke? FridayDayyy

REVIEW PLEASE

LANJUT OR DELETE ?

THANKS READER!


	2. Decision

**SEND ME A LOVER**

**CHAPTER 2**

By : VhopeKaisoo

KIM TAEHYUNG A.K.A V [UKE]

X

JUNG HOSEOK A.K.A JHOPE [SEME]

RATED M

ITS YAOI

IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !

ANGST – ROMANCE

.

.

.

. CEKIDOT !

.

.

.

.

.

Tenggelam dalam api asmara dan nafsu, keduanya bergumul dan saling memuaskan. Desahan dan erangan keduanya memenuhi kamar itu, namun ditenggelamkan oleh hingar bingar musik yang telah disetel terlebih dahulu oleh HoSeok. Keringat bercucuran di mana-mana seiring dengan semakin panasnya permainan seks mereka. Sebuah erangan panjang mengakhiri semuanya saat HoSeok menyemprotkan cairan spermanya. Lemas terkulai, keduanya saling berpelukan sambil mengumpulkan energi mereka kembali.

Hari-hari berikut diisi dengan pelukan dan ciuman mesra meskipun HoSeok tidak bisa datang setiap hari. Tak jarang, HoSeok mengajak TaeHyung berkeliling ke mall. Kebersamaan semacam ini malah membuat TaeHyung semakin lengket pada HoSeok. Dalam hatinya, TaeHyung bersumpah akan melakukan apapun asalkan HoSeok bahagia.

* * *

Dalam sebuah kesempatan, HoSeok mengajaknya window-shopping ke toko kaset. Di sana, dia sibuk mencari kaset dari artis kesukaannya. TaeHyung tentu saja penasaran sebab HoSeok seringkali menyebutkan betapa dia ingin memiliki lagu itu.

"Lagu itu populer pada saat aku masih SMA. Semacam lagu nostalgia. Send Me A Lover, dinyanyikan oleh Taylor Dayne. Aku penasaran, mengapa tidak ada toko kaset yang menjual lagu itu," jelas HoSeok panjang lebar.

TaeHyung tak tahu apa arti sebenarnya dari lagu itu bagi HoSeok. Bisa saja itu lagu nostalgia saat dia pacaran di SMA dulu. Tapi TaeHyung tidak mau ambil pusing. Masa lalu HoSeok tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah HoSeok mencintainya Maka tanpa HoSeok tahu, TaeHyung memulai perburuannya. Tapi ternyata benar, tidak ada satu toko pun yang menjual lagu itu. Namun, untung sekarang sudah ada internet. Dari sanalah, TaeHyung berhasil mendapatkan lagu itu, meskipun yang didapatnya adalah versi Celine Dion. Setelah disimpan di dalam CD kecil berbentuk bintang, lagu itu siap dijadikan kejutan. HoSeok memang terkejut dan nampak senang sekali. Tapi saat TaeHyung menyinggung tentang cinta, HoSeok dengan cepat menepis topik itu.

* * *

Sebuah desahan panjang lepas dari bibir HoSeok, sedih memikirkan kenangan indah bersama TaeHyung dulu. TaeHyung memang tidak terlalu lihai dalam bercinta, tapi HoSeok tetap menyukainya sebab TaeHyung selalu berusaha keras untuk memuaskannya. Terbayang kembali nikmatnya hisapan mulut TaeHyung saat dia mengulum batang kejantanan HoSeok. Dan juga kehangatan badannya saat HoSeok memasukinya dari belakang.

"Aahh.." desah HoSeok.

Di saat-saat normal, batang kejantanan HoSeok pasti langsung bangkit tiap kali memikirkan hal-hal mesum. Tapi kali ini, batangnya tetap lemas. Rasa sedih dan duka telah mematikan nafsu birahinya untuk sementara waktu. Tangisan seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang merengek ibunya untuk dibelikan balon sesat memecah lamunan HoSeok. Dari tempat duduknya, HoSeok melihat ibu muda itu merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang ribuan kepada penjual balon. Mata HoSeok terus saja memandangi anak kecil itu yang paling tidak berusia sekitar 6 tahun. Seorang anak dan keluarga yang normal. Itulah yang mengakibatkan HoSeok tega melepas TaeHyung..

* * *

"HoSeok, aku cinta padamu. Aku ingin sekali menjadi kekasihmu. Kumohon, aku tulus mencintaimu tanpa menuntut banyak. Kamu bahkan bebas untuk melakukan seks bersama namja - namja lain asalkan kau mau menjadi pacarku," mohon TaeHyung memelas.

"Tapi aku tidak mau punya pacar, Taehyung-ah. Kan dulu pernah kita sepakati kalau kita cuma sekedar partner seks saja," balas HoSeok agak jengkel.

Berhubungan badan dengan TaeHyung memang hal yang menyenangkan tapi mengambilnya menjadi kekasihnya adalah hal yang berbeda, dan HoSeok sama sekali tak menginginkannya. Terbayang sudah rasa malu yang akan dideritanya saat semua orang mencapnya sebagai Gay. Tak peduli bagaimana cara TaeHyung memohonnya, HoSeok tetap tidak mau. HoSeok memang cinta pada TaeHyung, namun dia tak mau menjadi gay dan dipermalukan seumur hidupnya. Tanpa mempedulikan rengekan TaeHyung, HoSeok pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

* * *

Selang tiga minggu kemudian, HoSeok mengirim sebuah email pada TaeHyung. Sebuah email perpisahan tepatnya.

_"TaeHyung, visaku sudah keluar. Aku berangkat besok. Maaf, aku tak bisa membalas cintamu, tapi pasti ada pria lain untukmu. Aku tidak mau jadi gay, mengertilah. Belajarlah untuk melupakanku. Jangan pikirkan aku lagi."_

Tertanda,

HoSeok.

Di luar dugaan, TaeHyung tidak mengirimkan email rengekan, melainkan sebuah puisi yang agak menyayat hati. Tapi HoSeok sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa saat membacanya:

_Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang, sebegitu dalam hingga bumi bergetar?  
Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang walaupun terasa menyayat hati?  
Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang tapi hatimu tak berdaya menolaknya?  
Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang meski kau belum mengenalnya?_

_Pernahkah kau menyandarkan kepalamu di atas dada pria yang kau sukai?_  
_Tapi kau harus memalingkan mukamu dan menyembunyikan perasaan cintamu_  
_Kau berharap hari itu akan tiba hari di mana dia pun berkata,_  
_"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang"_

_Jikalau kau pernah mencintai seseorang, dan cintamu tak terbalas_  
_Percayalah, saya mengerti dan paham lebih dari siapa pun juga_  
_Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang?_  
_Seperti aku mencintaimu.._

Dan itulah terakhir kalinya, HoSeok berkomunikasi dengan TaeHyung. Tak ada kepedihan dalam hatinya sama sekali sebab dia memang tak mencintai TaeHyung. Sebaliknya, terbebas darinya merupakan sebuah kemerdekaan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tanpa beban apa-apa, HoSeok terbang ke China dan mulai bekerja di sana. Waktu pun berlalu. Dua tahun setelah kepulangan HoSeok dari China, HoSeok masih tetap memutuskan hubungan dengan TaeHyung. Dia tak mau membalas email ataupun SMS dari TaeHyung. Baginya, TaeHyung sudah tidak ada lagi, dan dia siap memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Kedua orangtua HoSeok tentunya senang sekali melihat kepulangan putra mereka satu-satunya itu. Bahkan mereka telah menyiapkan seorang calon istri bagi HoSeok. HoSeok tentu saja tidak menolaknya.

* * *

Maka beberapa bulan kemudian, pernikahan HoSeok pun dilangsungkan dengan adat Korea seperti biasanya. Namun, sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka terjadi. Tiba-tiba HoSeok melihat seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya, berdiri di pojok ruangan, menatapnya. Pria itu TaeHyung! 'Tapi bagaimana mungkin?' pikir HoSeok, kalut. 'Bagaimana jika TaeHyung mengacaukan pernikahannya? Bagaimana jika dia tega membongkar homoseksualitasnya di depan semua tamu undangan?' Tapi TaeHyung tidak berbuat apa-apa, hanya berdiri mematung.

Sebutir air mata jatuh berlinang dari matanya yang sembab. HoSeok sempat tidak fokus saat para tamu berbaris menyalaminya. Saat dia ingin mencari TaeHyung, pria itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya istri baru HoSeok, tersenyum manis.

Kebahagian tersirat di wajahnya, kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh TaeHyung. HoSeok hanya menggeleng-geleng saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, yeobo."

Untuk menenangkannya, HoSeok memberi sebuah kecupan manis di pipinya. Dalam hatinya, dia bertekad untuk menjalani hidupnya tanpa TaeHyung. Malam itu, HoSeok me"niduri" istrinya. Baginya, semua terasa sama nikmatnya sebab dia bisa terangsang baik dengan pria maupun wanita. Saat kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya, HoSeok tak ingat sama sekali dengan TaeHyung. Dengan sebuah lenguhan panjang, pria itu menanamkan benihnya di dalam rahim istrinya. Benih itu akhirnya tumbuh menjadi seorang bayi laki-laki sekitar 9 bulan kemudian. Mata HoSeok berkaca-kaca saat dia menggendong bayi mungil itu di dalam tangannya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tangan kecil bayi itu menggapai-gapai, ingin menyentuh wajah ayahnya. Mendadak, HoSeok teringat sesuatu, kalimat yang pernah diucapkan TaeHyung dulu saat mereka selesai bercinta..

* * *

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi 'istrimu', HoSeok. Aku ingin merawatmu, menjagamu, mencintaimu, dan mendampingimu," kata TaeHyung, bergelayut manja di dalam pelukan HoSeok.

Tubuh TaeHyung yang telanjang bulat dan masih belepotan sperma terbungkus tangan HoSeok yang kuat dan hangat. Denyut jantung HoSeok terdengar kencang saat TaeHyung membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada telanjang HoSeok.

"Aku harus menikah, TaeHyung. Kau tahu kondisiku. Aku anak laki-laki satu-satunya." jawab HoSeok, membelai rambut TaeHyung. Matanya menerawang ke depan.  
"Bagaimana denganku, HoSeok? Apakah kamu akan meninggalkanku?" tanya TaeHyung, cemas.

Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis.

"Pasti ada pria lain untukmu," sahut HoSeok, memperat pelukannya.

Sesaat, keheningan menggantung.

TaeHyung lalu berkata, "Oh, andai saja pria juga bisa hamil. Aku ingin sekali dihamili olehmu. Aku ingin sekali mengandung untukmu dan melahirkan anakmu.."

HoSeok terpaku sejenak. Sudah lama dia tidak memikirkan TaeHyung. Selama bertahun-tahun, dia berhasil melupakan pria itu. Tapi ini kenangannya kembali lagi. Tanpa dapat ditahan, HoSeok bertanya-tanya di manakah TaeHyung sekarang. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apakah dia bahagia? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam benaknya. Bagaimana pun juga, dulu dia pernah mencintai TaeHyung, meskipun sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini Cuma sampe chapt 3 guys ;;-;;

Chapter depan habis. maaf disini NC nya ga terlalu hot ;;-;; karena aku emang fokus sama angst + romance nya hehe ._.v

I hope you enjoy it wkwkwk

REVIEW PLEASE

THANKS FOR YANG SUDAH REVIEW DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA ^^


	3. He's Gone

SEND ME A LOVER

CHAPTER 3

LAST CHAPTER

By : VhopeKaisoo

KIM TAEHYUNG A.K.A V [UKE]

X

HOSEOK A.K.A JHOPE [SEME]

RATED M

ITS YAOI

IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !

ANGST – ROMANCE

.

.

.

.

CEKIDOT !

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Anak Hoseok kini sudah berjumlah tiga orang. Satu laki-laki, duduk di bangku SMP, dan dua perempuan, masih di bangku SD. Hoseok sangat mencintai istrinya tapi kecantikan istrinya mulai pudar digerogoti usia. Wajahnya yang cantik mulai dipenuhi kerutan dan lemak mulai menduduki setiap wilayah seksi yang dulu pernah dikagumi Hoseok. Sifat menjengkelkan dari seorang wanita mulai ditunjukkan istrinya. Tiap kali Hoseok ingin melampiaskan nafsunya, istrinya selalu menolaknya.

Kalau pun diizinkan, istrinya tak lagi bergairah seperti saat malam pertama mereka. Perlahan, Hoseok mulai merasa telantar. Sebagai seorang pria, dia punya kebutuhan yang tak dapat ditunda. Percekcokan demi percekcokan pun timbul. Bahtera rumah tangga yang dulu damai kini berubah menjadi medan perang. Padahal pangkal masalahnya sederhana sekali: sex. Saat itulah, Hoseok mulai merindukan kehidupan gay yang dulu dia jalani dengan bebas.

* * *

Dengan alasan bahwa dia harus lembur, Hoseok mulai bertualang dengan banyak pemuda gay. Pemuda-pemuda itu mengharapkan figur bapak-bapak sementara Hoseok mendambakan tubuh laki-laki yang masih segar. Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak lubang yang telah Hoseok rasakan. Tanpa terkendali, Hoseok tenggelam dalam gejolak nafsu homoseksual yang sangat dia rindukan. Tanpa merasa berdosa, Hoseok menyodomi setiap pemuda yang mau bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Terkadang kenangan bersama Taehyung timbul kembali saat Hoseok menikmati kehangatan lubang pelepasan dari pemuda-pemuda yang sedang disetubuhinya, namun Hoseok tidak ingin memikirkannya. Maka mulailah Hoseok menjalani kehidupan ganda, sebagai pria berkeluarga dan juga sebagai pria homoseksual.

* * *

Namun, suatu ketika, tiba-tiba seorang pria tua bertamu ke rumahnya. Ketika Hoseok menemuinya, dia terkejut sekali. Pria tua itu adalah ayah Taehyung. Dua puluh tahun telah lewat. Ayah Taehyung nampak jauh lebih tua dari ingatan Hoseok.

"Ajhussi, apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ada apa Ajhussi mencariku?" tanya Hoseok dengan ramah.

Bagaimana pun juga, dulu dia sering bertamu ke rumah Taehyung. Dengan penuh hormat, Hoseok mempersilahkannya untuk duduk, tapi pria tua itu memilih untuk berdiri saja. Wajah ayah Taehyung menyiratkan duka yang mendalam.

"Hoseok, Taehyung sudah meninggal," isaknya.

"Apa?!" Petir serasa menyambar di siang hari bolong.

* * *

Sekujur tubuhnya melemas, hampir terjatuh. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa beku. Memang, selama bertahun-tahun, dia telah membunuh cintanya pada Taehyung. Namun, tak disangka, Hoseok sangat terpukul sangat mengetahui bahwa Taehyung telah tiada. Semua terasa seperti mimpi buruk yang akan hilang jika saja dia dapat terbangun. Namun ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata.

* * *

"Dia bunuh diri," lanjut ayah Taehyung, tetap menangis terisak-isak.

"Dia meninggalkan surat untukmu."

Setelah menyerahkan surat itu, pria tua itu pun pergi, tak ingin Hoseok melihatnya menangis terus. Maka tinggallah Hoseok seorang diri, terkejut dan syok. Surat itu tergenggam di tangannya tanpa ada niat untuk membukanya. Kebekuan menyelimuti hatinya. Seribu pertanyaan mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung sanggup menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Hoseok masih ingat sifat Taehyung saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Pemuda itu sangat baik, ramah meskipun agak penakut dan tidak mandiri. Rasanya tak mungkin Taehyung dapat berbuat hal senekat itu. Tapi Taehyung memang telah tiada. Yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan-kenangan manis akan dirinya.

Hoseok berhenti melamun dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia teringat akan surat yang ditinggalkan Taehyung untuknya sesaat sebelum dia meninggal. Surat yang dulu diantarkan oleh ayah Taehyung. Dengan tangan agak gemetaran, Hoseok merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang nampak agak kumal dan terlipat dua.

Setelah menyobek amplop, Hoseok mengeluarkan surat itu dan memaksakan dirinya untuk mulai membacanya.

* * *

_Hoseok yang kucintai,_

_Maafkan aku yang harus pergi mendadak seperti ini. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena dunia ini bukan untukku. Aku mencari cinta tapi cinta tak ingin datang padaku. Aku tak mau hidup seperti ini terus. Hoseok sayang, kamu tetap ada di hatiku meskipun 20 tahun telah berlalu. Kamu tahu betapa Aku mencintaimu._

_Cintaku ini kubawa ke liang kuburku. Sejak dulu, aku tak pernah memilikimu, tapi paling tidak aku masih mempunyai semua kenangan indah bersamamu. Jangan bersedih atas kematianku karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, menjagamu dari kejauhan. Tuhan memang telah mengabulkan permintaanku. Kamu dikirimkan untukku dan aku dikirimkan untukmu walau kita tidak bisa bersatu. Saat kau merindukanku, pandanglah fotoku dan dengarkanlah lagu 'Send Me A Lover'._

_Aku masih ingat. Itu lagu favoritmu sepanjang masa 'kan? Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Hoseok sayang. Selamat tinggal, kekasihku. Kamu akan selalu menjadi kekasihku meskipun kamu sendiri menolakku. Semoga kelak kita berjumpa lagi, di atas sana._

_Yang selalu mencintaimu selamanya,_

_Taehyung_

"Taehyung.. Sayangku.."

Air mata Hoseok mengalir turun, tak terbendung lagi. Isakannya pecah.

Semua kenangan tentang Taehyung kembali memenuhi kepalanya, dari saat pertama kali mereka bercinta, saat Taehyung memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, saat Taehyung bersedih melihat pernikahan Hoseok, dan saat peti jenazah Taehyung diturunkan ke liang lahat. Betapa Hoseok berharap dia dapat memutar waktu kembali.

Betapa dia berharap bahwa dia mempunyai keberanian dan kenekatan untuk menjadikan Taehyung pasangan hidupnya. Tapi semua telah terlambat. Yang pergi tak dapat kembali lagi. Dan yang telah terjadi tak dapat dihapus.

* * *

Keriuhan pengunjung taman mulai berkurang, seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat. Sebagian besar dari mereka lebih memilih untuk pulang. Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti area taman itu. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus agak kencang, menusuk-nusuk tubuh Hoseok. Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan, Hoseok seolah-olah mendengar lagu Send Me A Lover sedang diputar..

_I wasn't searching to end this hurting (Aku tidak sedang mencari cara untuk mengakhiri kepedihan ini)_  
_But out of nowhere you made me feel (Tapi tiba-tiba kamu membuatku merasakannya)_  
_I cried about it, I lied about it (Saya menangisinya, saya berbohong tentangnya)_  
_And tried to doubt this could be real (Dan mencoba untuk meragukan bahwa mungkin ini tidak nyata)_

_You've touched me far too deep for this to be the night(Kau menyentuhku terlalu dalam karena malam ini adalah saatnya)_  
_Only my fear stands in the way (Hanya ketakutanku yang menghalangi)_  
_Send me a lover, someone to believe in (Kirmi aku kekasih, seseorang untuk dipercaya)_  
_Please send me someone I can hold (Kumohon, kirimi aku seseorang yang dapat kupeluk)_

_Baby now, send me a lover, a new beginning (Sayang sekarang, kirimi aku kekasih, sebuah awal yang baru)_  
_Someone to take away the cold (Seseorang untuk menghapus kebekuan)_  
_And give me back what I've been missing (Dan mengembalikan semua yang telah hilang)_  
_All the love that waits inside your heart (Semua cinta yang berdiam di dalam hatimu)_

_It still astounds me the way you found me (Saya masih terkejut caramu menemukanku)_  
_It's almost too good to be true (Hampir sulit untuk dipercaya)_  
_From our first meeting I had the feeling (Sejak pertemuan pertama, saya merasakannya)_  
_The rest of my life I'd spend with you (Sisa hidupku akan kuhabiskan bersamamu)_

_I just can't turn my back on what I know is true (Saya tidak dapat mengingkari apa yang kupercayai)_  
_I'm into you in every way (Saya menyukaimu dalam berbagai cara)_  
_I thought that love was only a word that I will never feel (Kukira cinta hanyalah kata yang takkan pernah kurasakan)_  
_All the passion that I hold inside was just a dream (Semua hasrat dalam hatiku hanyalah impian belaka)_

_Out of your heart you speak to me all that I've imagined (Dari hatimu, kau berbicara padaku, semua yang kuimpikan)_  
_And I've fallen so in love with you (Dan saya telah jatuh cinta padamu).._

* * *

Kini, tinggallah Hoseok seorang diri. Pria yang paling mencintainya telah tiada. Tidak ada lagi yang berharga dalam kehidupan Hoseok. Tapi dia harus tetap hidup demi anak-anaknya meskipun dia kurang mencintai istrinya. Semua ini terasa seperti sebuah hukuman yang maha berat baginya. Menengadahkan kepalanya, Hoseok melihat sebuah bintang kecil di atasnya sedang berkelap-kelip.

Di dalam hatinya, dia menganggap bahwa mungkin bintang itu adalah Taehyung yang kini sedang menjaganya dari atas sana. Dengan berat hati, Hoseok bangkit berdiri. Di sekelilingnya sudah hampir tidak ada orang lain. Dengan langkah lemas, Hoseok berjalan menembus kegelapan malam. Malam itu memang terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya, segelap perasaan hatinya yang sedang berduka. Kenangan akan Taehyung takkan pernah terhapus dari ingatan Hoseok, dan semuanya akan dibawanya ke dalam kubur saat ajalnya tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

YAHHH AKHIRNYA FICT SEND ME A LOVER VHOPE SUDAH TAMAT JENGJENGJENGGGGG!

GIMANA MENURUT KALIAN? JELEKKAH? ATAU GIMANA ;;-;;

MAAF YAH GA TERLALU BANYAK UNSUR SEX NYA PADAHAL RATE M u,u

SUDAHSUDAH, SAYA AKAN KEMBALI DI FF COUPLE BTS YANG LAIN. TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA DAN SETIA MENUNGGU FF INI ^^

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
